


Harriet Coulson: The Beginning.

by Jonghyun_Appa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Magic, Marvel Universe, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: Smuggled out of the country, a toddler gets a new identity and a whole new set of rules to play by, especially when there’s a bunch of super-heroes who will always have your back. Re-Write of Harriet Coulson: Avenger.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a re write while we are all in quarantine. This has been a tough decision, but a decision I have made none the less. So there will be changes to the original (which will stay up for those that wish to compare the two) and new things will be added to take it in the direction that I wanted it to go in half way through writhing the first time. I will also post a full timeline at the end of each chapter, so we all know what is going on and when. I have also pulled the timeline forward. Oh, the title has also changed and the ages of certain characters. Sorry (not sorry)

_ September 1st, 2013 _

It was a mild evening, with clear skies the waning moon shone above highlighting the grey castle walls and the lit halls inside. First year students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stared in awe at the ceiling that reflected the night sky outside.

The one thing the enchanted ceiling did not show was the Quinjet that had just landed in the open space by the large black lake beside the castle.

“I wonder if they have central heating?”

A dark-haired woman with green eyes turned to face the one who had spoken with an eyebrow raised, “What?”

“Do they have central heating?” A man with brown hair and eyes shrugged his shoulders before scratching at his goatee “It’s a valid question. This is a castle, and you would expect it to be cold in the winter months, so inquiring minds would like to know if they have central heating?”

“Tony.”

“Yes, Gopher.”

The woman shook her head before grabbing her pack and exiting the aircraft, “They are Magic users, they have heating charms.”

There was a chuckle as another man with mousey brown hair stepped out beside the woman, leaving Tony behind, “C’mon Sparky, let’s get the introductions over with so we can start our mission.” He ruffled the woman’s hair as he passed causing her to scowl.

“Can you stop with that name? It was one time.”

Tony hopped out and grabbed a metal suitcase before pressing a button to get the Quinjet’s hatch to close, “Yeah, but you were lit like a Christmas tree for a month.”

“It was a week Tony, and how was I supposed to know that mixing enchanted fairy lights with your stupid sweater would create a magical backlash that made my skin change colours every time I was touched by something?” The question was rhetorical as the woman followed her two friends inside.

“Still earned you the name Sparky. Or should we change it to Twinkle?” Tony nudged his fellow male who just grinned before turning his head to look at the fuming woman behind them.

“C’mon Harriet, you have to admit it was funny?”

Harriet rolled her eyes and grinned, “It was, but next time Clint you can be the Christmas tree.”

They had reached the main doors, that started to open as they made their way up the stairs. Tony raised an eyebrow at the lack of security, it seemed anyone could waltz into a school full of children with no problems.

“The Wards brushed against my Magic before we landed. She knows we have no malicious intentions towards the charges in her care.” Harriet spoke before Tony could voice the question and so he maturely stuck his tongue out at his Gopher. They all came to a stop outside a pair of large oak doors with intricate carvings of lions, badgers, ravens and snakes.

“Do we knock?” Clint asked quietly as the chatter from behind the doors filled the empty air around them for a few minutes.

“No.” Harriet spoke softly as she raised a hand to touch one of the carved lions, “I’d read about this place in her journals, but it doesn’t quite compare to being here.”

Tony and Clint shared a look as they watched their friend get a faraway look in her eyes, “I’m sure they would be proud to know that you’ve seen this place at least once.”

“Yeah,” Harriet grinned slightly before flicking her wrist, a thin stick about 12 inches long shot into her hand and with a swipe she sent both doors booming open.

Harriet Potter had arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a re write while we are all in quarantine. I have no idea how the last chapter was received because this is all being written one after the other at 3am because insomnia is kicking my arse. I also do not plan on posting any of these until it is done… This may mean the sequel will be re written as well depends on if I have the time. Hopefully, you guys like the new changes as it makes this story more understandable and not a copy and paste. There will still be time jumps and chapters may be squished together for the purpose of minimizing filler chapters.

_ November 1st, 1992 _

It was eerily quiet, the only noise a soft pinging sound of a children’s nursery rhyme coming from the broomstick mobile above the crib. Dark eyes dare not look at the splash of red that covered the pale pink alphabet mat on the ground, of the person that the red hair belonged to. Instead they were focused on the child staring calmly, small chubby hands tangled in the red stands closest. An angry streak of lighting crisscrossed across the child’s forehead and curled around their right eye; a slight green glow emanated from it.

“Let’s get you out of here.” The voice was male, and the child just babbled as the man picked them up, remembering to grab the stuffed stag and wolf as he turned; still not looking at the lifeless form of his friend and the only woman he had ever loved. He took the stairs carefully, cupping the small child’s head into his chest as he passed the body at the bottom. As much hatred as he held for the dead man, no child should see the bodies of their parents even if they would not remember it.

He could feel the ward’s crumple a little more and knew he was running out of time, the only reason he arrived when he did was because of the emergency Patronus Lily had sent, “Not long now, you’ll be safe soon.”

Finally, free of the home, he took one last look at the semi destroyed home and span on his heel, the snap of magic sounded like a crack of thunder but there was only the ghost’s left to hear it.

_ July 8th, 1975 _

_Philip Coulson was not remarkable. He was a boy that you sometimes forgot was there with how unremarkable he was. So, it was no surprise that the family across the street did not notice as he sat on the curb watching the movers unload all their things. He was not seen when he decided he wanted to know what that bright red colour was, it was moving rapidly through the windows of the house and he had never seen anything like that in all his eight years. He knew he was eight because of the badge pinned proudly to his chest, it came with his Captain America card from his mum before she went to work._

_“Is it your birthday?”_

_Phil jumped slightly, turning slowly to face a small child who was the source of the red colour he had seen. It was her hair, a riotous mass of red curls that make her green eyes even sharper. He nodded, as it was his birthday and he was eight._

_“Oh, Happy Birthday!” He watched as the girl held out her hand and a flower bloomed into existence. It was a lily._

_“Cool” That was the first time he met Lily Evans; it was the first time he learned of Magic. It was the first time he had smiled so brightly because for once someone noticed his unremarkable self._

_ November 2nd, 1992 _

As soon as Philip Coulson received a letter by owl, he knew that something bad was going to happen. Lily never sent him letters that way, with that tone unless there was an emergency, they usually spoke via their enchanted journals every Friday.

The first thing he did was request time off, he had a ton of days saved and Fury could not really say no as he rarely asked. The second was get the first flight to the UK, if something was going to happen he wanted to be there for his long-time friend, not that he would be able to do much against magic but he could still shoot a gun and that had to count for something. 

As soon as he had cleared customs and claimed his luggage at Heathrow, he found a café to grab proper food and coffee, lots of coffee. Finally sat back down again he pulled the letter he had received out of his pocket to read once more.

_Phil,_

_This may come as a shock, especially as I am not writing in our journal. The reason for this is because James and I have had to go into hiding. Apparently, it will not be for long, but you can never tell in these dark times, and they are dark._

_We’ve only just celebrated Harriet’s first birthday and yet I feel like this may be our last. I am worried Phil; I cannot shake the feeling that something is about to happen and that is why I am sending you this._

_My little Harriet is not safe here, both James and I agree that even though we may not make it through this war that she will. We want you to take her to America, away from here._

_Please old friend help save my daughter. If you agree please go to Kings Cross Station and wait by the barriers between platforms 9 and 10 on November 6 th. If all goes well, I will be there to tell you everything before you leave with Harriet. If it does not, well the ‘greasy haired git’ will be there instead. _

_Take care Phil,_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

He had four days before he met with Lily, hopefully she would be able to explain better that her cryptic letter tried.

_ November 6th, 1992 _

Wrapped in a notice-me-not charm Severus Snape, resident dungeon bat of Hogwarts carefully held the tiny girl in his arms as he strode towards platform 9 and 10 with purpose. It had been a never wrecking few days trying to keep Harriet entertained as he listened for any information that may lead him to knowing fully what happened at the Potter’s six nights previous.

Nothing, nothing but the stupidity of his fellow witches and wizards had reached him at his home in Spinner End. He looked down at the child he was holding, she had not let go of the stuffed animals he had given her and only blinked owlishly at him whenever he spoke. She ate and drank but had not babbled or smiled or laughed since he had taken her from her crib, her scar had not changed either.

He slowed slightly to brush a few of her messy curls from the markings, admiring the way it seemed to enhance and not detract. Harriet Potter would grow to be as beautiful as her mother, and he felt a deep well of sadness that the woman would not be there to see it.

“You must be the ‘greasy haired git’?” The American accent jolted him, Severus looked up to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes staring directly at him.

“Philip Coulson, I presume?” The man nodded and Severus inwardly sighed as he held Harriet a little tighter, “What was the first piece of magic you saw?”

He watched a smile cross the man’s face as his eyes glazed with the memory, “Lily created a flower for my eighth birthday.” He nodded, creating flowers wandlessly had been a speciality of Lily’s that very few knew of.

“Lily and James were killed on the 31st October. As per Lily’s instructions I’m to give you Harriet to keep safe in America.” Severus shifted the child in his arms and Philip blinked in shock, “She must not return until she feels ready, no child should be forced into this war.”

Phil nodded as Harriet was handed to him, so much of Lily was in her facial shape and eye colour, “Lily didn’t tell me much, just that they were in hiding.”

“That is all you will need to know for now.” Severus spoke softly as watery green eyes stared at him from the American’s arms, “When she is older and can understand I will tell you both. Until them I must get back, if they notice I am gone too long I cannot keep you safe” The dark-haired man pulled a passport from out of his jacket pocket, “Harriet’s passport. Safe travels Mr. Coulson.”

Philip watched the man spin on his heel and disappear with a crack, the child in his arms jumped startled by the noise before clutching the lapels of his coat.

“It’s okay Harriet, I’m a friend of your mum’s. We’re going on a trip.” He slipped the passport into his pocket before making his way to the exit, Harriet a quiet child in his arms.

_ November 8th, 1992 _

Nick Fury watched, with his one good eye, as his right hand walked through the gates of the airport with a small child in his arms and his luggage trailing behind him. He of course knew who the child was, their purpose in life and why they were now here on American soil but that did not stop the fact that there was still paperwork to be done. If there was one this Nick hated most, it was paperwork.

“Agent.”

Philip Coulson looked him dead in the eye as he straightened, the child’s green gaze also coming to rest upon him a head tilt indicating their confusion.

“There are a few things we need to discuss.”

“Yes sir.” Nick nodded sharply and turned, as expected Agent Coulson fell into step behind him as they exited the airport and into the waited unmarked car that would take them to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. base of operations.

A week later Harriet Potter became Harriet Coulson and Nick could breathe a little easier knowing that no one could legally take the girl away from his Agent, it also helped that M.A.C.U.S.A. was willing to give asylum to the famous Potter child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is a rework of chapters 1 and 2 of the original with some added flash back of how Phil met Lily. Once again, the timeline below has been updated and as things become irrelevant, I will delete them accordingly but everything on there now is relevant to the story so far. Onwards to the next chapter. 
> 
> 1879 words.
> 
> Timeline  
> 08/07/1967 – Philip Coulson is born  
> 09/01/1970 – Severus Snape is born  
> 30/01/1970 – Lily Evans is born  
> 27/03/1970 – James Potter is born  
> 1975 – The Evans Family move to America.  
> 29/05/1980 – Anthony Edward Stark (Tony) is born  
> 18/06/1982 – Clinton Frances Barton (Clint) is born  
> 31/07/1991 – Harriet Lillian Potter is born  
> 31/10/1992 – Harriet becomes an orphan  
> 07/11/1991 – Philip Coulson takes Harriet to America.  
> 01/09/2013 – Harriet (22), Clint (31) and Tony (33) arrive at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, a pretty big change up. In the original I had the whole team there with Loki and it made no sense. I think someone even said in a review ‘Why is a secret organisation such as S.H.I.E.L.D. showing themselves off to a magical school who represent a society that views normal humans as inferior…?’ They were anonymous but had a point. So, this got changed. Also, first time around a lot of you guys really like the interactions between Harriet and Tony or Harriet and Clint so you are welcome. 
> 
> 604 words. 
> 
> Timeline  
> 29/05/1980 – Anthony Edward Stark (Tony) is born  
> 18/06/1982 – Clinton Frances Barton (Clint) is born  
> 31/07/1991 – Harriet Lillian Potter is born  
> 01/09/2013 – Harriet (22), Clint (31) and Tony (33) arrive at Hogwarts


End file.
